Hydros
Hydros, also known as the Ice Titan '''and '''The Lurker, is one of the supporting antagonists in the 1997 animated Disney film Hercules. He is one of the Titans that was imprisoned by Zeus and seeks revenge on the Gods of Olympus. He is also a boss in several of the Kingdom Hearts games. He was voiced by Jim Ward, who also played Torrance in Disney's Treasure Planet, Sheshou in Disney's Mulan, and Captain Qwark in the Ratchet & Clank videogame series. Appearance Hydros's body is composed of ice. His head somewhat resembles an ice dragon and has a humanoid skeletal structure and a slight hunchback. Hydros, as a primordial titan, is powerful, destructive, and violent, and relies solely on his instinct. ''Disney's Hercules'' Hydros was one of the Titans that were defeated and imprisoned by Zeus. A few thousand years later, Hades released the Titans, including Hydros. The Titans managed to take over Mt. Olympus, but after that, Hydros was defeated when Hercules uses Stratos to suck up Hydros and the other two Titans and then flings Stratos and the others into outer space, and exploded as a result. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Hydros, known as the Ice Titan in his appearances, is a reoccurring boss in the Kingdom Hearts series. In Kingdom Hearts, the Ice Titan is the sole opponent in the Gold Match. After Sora defeats the boss in a one-on-one battle, the Ice Titan is revealed to be actually diminutive, and flees the scene when Sora tries to step on the Titan's body. The Ice Titan's defeat nets Sora the Diamond Dust Keychain. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, the Ice Titan is the final source of the bugs in Olympus Coliseum's Keyhole, residing in the 30th layer. Together, Data-Sora, Hercules, and Cloud are able to defeat him and fix the world's code. A copy of the Ice Titan, known as the Ice Colossus, appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. In Kingdom Hearts III, the Ice Titan is used by Hades to capture Zeus and usurp his position as ruler of Mount Olympus, as in the film. Sora fights him on the summit of Mount Olympus together with Pyros and Lythos. After Sora defeats Stratos, Hercules flings the and the other Titans into outer space like he did in the film. Powers and abilities Being a Titan, Hydros is a powerful being. He is immortal, processes superhuman strength, and can generate powerful blizzards out of his mouth. In Kingdom Hearts, Hydros can apparently shift size, seeing as how he is revealed to be diminutive upon defeat. Trivia *Hydros earned his name from the Greek Hydor (Genitive hydris), which means water. However, Hydros's body is composed of ice, which would be Pagus (Genitive pagī) in Greek, or Glacies (Genitive glaciēī) in Latin. Ice, though, is a solid form of water. Navigation Category:Elementals Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Deities Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Imprisoned Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Inmates Category:Criminals Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Monarchs Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Thugs Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Fragmental Category:Deceased Category:Psychics Category:Golems Category:Guardians Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Bogeymen